1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot supports. More specifically, the present invention relates to foot supports that are moveable in relation to applied stresses from a foot.
2. Background of the Invention
Seeking the right level of comfort in selecting footwear has typically been a laborious task. The constant stresses and strains that feet must endure during a typical day of motion are mitigated in large part by the type of footwear that is worn. Another important factor in selecting desired footwear is fashion. Too often, comfort and fashion are balanced against one another to select the proper footwear. For example, a typical problem with wearing high heel shoes is that they are highly uncomfortable to wear for prolonged periods of time, despite the desirability for their attractive look and fashion appeal.
Unfortunately, the problem of foot discomfort in wearing certain types of footwear still exists. For example, there is still no feasible solution to the problem of foot discomfort caused by high heel footwear. Such high heel footwear causes undue pain for the feet and discomfort for the calves and legs when worn for more than a short period of time. Moreover, wearers must endure such pain and discomfort for the sake of fashion given the lack of any alternatives. Thus, comfort and safety are too often sacrificed for the sake of fashion, resulting in pain and possible injury by the end of a day.